Last Night, Good Bye
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -Two Shots- "I really am grateful, because you were once born here, to be with me..." Main-Pair: DellHaku. Warning: Chara's death, maybe OOC. RnR needed!
1. Me and My Friends

**Last Night, Good Bye**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

"Yo~ Ohayou, Haku." sapa Dell sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Haku.

"Ah, o-ohayou, Dell." balas Haku dengan wajah memerah.

Benar-benar suatu pagi yang cerah di VocaGakuen. Udaranya masih segar dan bersih. Sekolah pun masih sunyi dan tenang.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu datang paling pagi." ujar Dell membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ng, habisnya, aku suka suasana sekolah yang sunyi dan tenang seperti ini." ucap Haku sambil merapikan bangku-bangku di kelasnya, kelas XII.

"Hn, ya, memang suasananya membuat kita merasa nyaman." kata Dell sambil membantu Haku.

"Ehm, D-Dell..."

"Ya?"

"Nanti saat kita semua lulus, kau akan kuliah di universitas mana?" tanya Haku.

"Entahlah..." jawab Dell santai. "Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, kalau aku, mungkin akan ke Voyaki University."

"Oh... Kalau begitu, aku juga ke sana saja." ujar Dell mantap.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja biar bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari..." Dell pun tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya itu.

Dell dan Haku sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas 2 SMA, dan sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 1 SMP. Hubungan mereka sangat baik, sampai-sampai membuat orang lain iri. Mereka belum pernah bertengkar sekalipun, padahal sifat mereka sangat berlawanan. Dell orangnya cuek, agak kasar, berbicara selalu _to the point_, jarang tersenyum. Sedangkan Haku, pemalu, perhatian, sangat sopan, tidak berani berbicara _to the point_.

"..." Haku hanya diam dan blushing. "A-ano, Dell..."

"Hn, nani ka?"

"A-aku ingin ke belakang sebentar ya..."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku akan menunggu di sini." ucap Dell.

"H-hai!" Haku pun keluar dari kelas, lalu langsung berlari menuju ke toilet wanita.

.

.

"Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Haku terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

Haku lalu melihat ke tangan kanannya. "D-darah... Uhuk!"

Sejak kecil, Haku memang selalu sakit-sakitan. Namun ia selalu mengira itu karena daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Tapi ternyata, ia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

**-Flashback 2 days ago-**

"Hiyama-san, bagaimana keadaan saya?" tanya Haku setelah check-up.

"Ehm... Yowane-san, maaf sekali, tapi, penyakit anda tidak bisa disembuhkan. Saya sudah berusaha bertanya kepada dokter-dokter lain, tapi memang, penyakit ini belum pernah dialami oleh orang lain sebelumnya." jelas dokter Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"..." Haku pun hanya diam dengan ekspresi sedih, ia hampir menangis.

"Gomennasai, Yowane-san. Saya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kiyo pun menepuk pundak Haku.

"D-daijobu, Hiyama-san. Aku sudah siap untuk itu." ujar Haku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Menurut perkiraanku, hidupmu sudah tidak lama lagi. Paling lama, hanya sekitar satu minggu. Mungkin kau bisa membuat kenangan terakhir, bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi." ucap Kiyo dengan tatapan sedih.

"... Hai... Arigatou, Hiyama-san, saya permisi..." ujar Haku seraya keluar dari rumah Kiyo.

Saat sudah di luar, Haku pun menangis. "Hik... Hik..."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Hik... Hidupku... Tinggal 2 hari lagi..." tangisnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "P-padahal... Hik... Aku masih ingin bersama Dell, aku... Hik... Tidak mau mati!"

Haku pun mengusap air matanya. Lalu menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca.

"Aku... Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya... Kepada Dell..." Haku pun menghela nafas panjang, lalu keluar dari toilet tersebut.

.

.

"Hey, lama sekali kau..." komentar Dell setelah melihat Haku masuk kelas.

"Ah, go-gomennasai..." Haku pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa kok." Dell pun menarik Haku agar duduk disebelahnya. "Ng, Haku..."

"I-iya?"

"Minggu ini, kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Dell tanpa memandang ke arah Haku.

"Minggu..." gumam Haku. _"Hari terakhirku... Untuk hidup..."_ batin Haku. "Ada kok. Ehm, memangnya kenapa, Dell?"

"Ehm..." Dell terlihat agak ragu-ragu. "Kau, mau pergi denganku tidak?"

"Eh? K-ke mana?" tanya Haku.

"Itu... Rahasia..." Dell pun tersenyum sambil mendekatkan diri ke Haku. "Kau mau tidak?"

"Hm... Iya, aku mau..." Haku pun tersenyum.

"Yokatta~" Dell pun menghela nafas lega.

Haku menatap Dell dengan tatapan hangat. _"Dell... Baru pertama kali, aku melihatnya seperti itu..."_

"Hey, hey, kalian berdua..." panggil Akaito. "Jangan bermesra-mesraan saja, Al-sensei sudah mau datang tuh."

"Cih, sirik saja kau, Akaito." ujar Dell sambil men-death glare Akaito.

"Jangan ke-geer-an, Dell." Akaito pun men-death glare Dell.

"Astaga, mereka berdua, tidak pernah akur ya." komentar Meiko. "Jadi, Haku, kalian akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya ya?"

"E-eh..." Haku pun blushing. "Bu-bukan begitu kok, Me-chan..."

"Haha, jangan malu-malu denganku, Haku~" Meiko pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Haku.

"Omedetou ne, Haku-chan!" Miku pun memberi selamat kepada sahabatnya.

"Kalau Dell berbuat macam-macam, bilang saja pada kami." ujar Neru.

"Berisik kau, Neru!" Dell pun berpindah death glare -?- "Mana mungkin aku berbuat macam-macam pada Haku!" elaknya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak bisa percaya kecuali aku mengawasimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perang death glare pun dimulai lagi. Kali ini, Dell vs Neru. Akaito pun tidak dihiraukan lagi.

"Kalian semua... Hidoi!" Akaito pun pundung di pojokkan.

"Kau ini, punya berapa kepribadian sih, Akaito..." Meiko pun sweatdropped.

"Me-chan! Mereka semua jahat padaku!" Akaito pun memeluk kekasihnya.

"B-bakaito! L-lepaskan aku!"

"Hoi, otouto, jangan bersikap childish begitu donk. Memalukan tau!" protes Kaito.

"Berisik, Kaito! Jangan ganggu aku dan Me-chan!"

"Jangan ganggu apanya, baka! Lepaskan!" Meiko pun menendang Akaito agar menjauh.

"Akh!" rintih Akaito kesakitan. "Onii-tan! Me-chan jahat padaku!" pelukan Akaito pun berpindah kepada Kaito.

"Heh! Baka otouto! Yamete!" Kaito pun mendorong-dorong Akaito agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ck ck ck, kalian berdua, tidak pernah berubah." komentar Taito.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, Taito, biar bagaimanapun, mereka berdua 'kan aniki-mu." ujar Miku.

"Hn, aniki yang memalukan." Taito pun pergi entah ke mana.

"Aku ini..." gumam Kaito.

"Aniki yang memalukan..." gumam Akaito.

Tampaknya kata-kata Taito sukses membuat mereka berdua pundung di pojokkan.

"Kasiha~n..." ucap Meiko, Miku, dan Neru.

"Ehehe~" Haku pun cuma bisa tersenyum dan sweatdropped.

"Memang benar kata-kata Taito tadi..." komentar Dell sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Haha, Dell dan Taito itu kadang-kadang mirip ya..." komentar Luka.

"Mirip apanya?" Dell pun sewot mendengar komentar itu.

"Hanya bercanda kok~" jawab Luka santai.

"Luka-sama bisa bercanda juga ya..." ujar Gakupo.

"Apa maksudmu? Dasar baka-nasu!" Luka pun menendang Gakupo.

"Itte, Luka-sama! Gakkun hanya bercanda! Yamete yo!"

"Hahahaha~" yang lain pun hanya bisa tertawa.

_"Andai saja... Aku bisa melihat mereka tertawa bahagia seperti ini selalu..." _Haku pun menghela nafas. _"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka..." _Haku pun tersenyum.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Haku?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, d-daijobu desu. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Haku sedikit kaku.

**Tsudzuku**

Wow! Siapa sangka fic ini bisa selesai dalam waktu 1 hari? O.O -kaget sendiri-  
Fic two shot pertama! XD  
Lanjut yuk! ^^

**Interviewee with Yowane Haku**

A: Haku! Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?

Haku (H): Oh, boleh kok, Yuna-san ^^

A: Haku senang gak jadi chara vocaloid favoritku? -Readers: Pertanyaan macam apa itu?-

H: Ah, se-senang kok. Aku tidak menyangkan Yuna-san menyukai saya ^^"

A: Lalu, lalu~ Haku selama ini menganggap Dell sebagai apa?

H: E-etto, Dell itu... Sudah seperti aniki-ku sendiri... -blush-

A: Masa'? Tapi aku dengar kau dan Dell itu saling menyukai.

H: E-eh? I-itu tidak benar kok! Ka-kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... -masih blushing-

A: Haha~ Haku pasti menyukai Dell~ Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku ^^ -senyum iseng-

Dell (D): Oi, baka-author! Jangan gangguin Haku! -death glare Yuna-

A: Hey, aku lagi interview Haku, bukan kau! Pergi sana! -ngusir-

D: Interview apa-nya? Dari tadi kau menanyakan hal-hal aneh saja!

A: Ih, bilang saja kau gak mau ketauan kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Haku =3=

D: A-apa? / Enak saja kau berkomentar! Haku itu sudah seperti imouto-ku sendiri!

A: Bohong! Itu buktinya! -nunjuk" fanfic DellHaku-

D: Itu 'kan kau yang buat! Itu fitnah! -halah-

H: C-chotto, yamete kudasai yo! J-jangan bertengkar di sini!

A: Tuh, dia yang mulai, Haku!

D: Enak saja menyalahkan orang, kau yang mulai!

H: -sweatdropped-

Yasud, minna, kita akhiri aja interviewee gaje ini -Dell: Di sini cuma elu yang gaje, baka!-

RnR or die! XDD -dikeroyok readers-


	2. Sayonara, Dell

**Last Night, Good Bye**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

******UTAUloid ****© masing-masing creator (terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan)**  


* * *

Tok Tok Tok

"Haku!" panggil seseorang dari luar.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!"

Tap Tap Tap

Kriek!

"Ohayou ne, Haku!" sapa Dell sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayou, Dell." balas Haku.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?"

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Haku-yang lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Hakuo-nii! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Iya, hati-hati! Dell, jaga imouto-ku baik-baik ya!" ujar Hakuo, aniki-nya Haku.

"Iya, iya." respon Dell agak gak niat. "Ayo, Haku."

"Hn!"

Hakuo pun berdiri di depan pintu, melambaikan tangan kepada dua sejoli itu.

_"Dell... Semoga kau bisa memberikan Haku, kenangan indah untuk terakhir kalinya..."_

Tes... Tes...

Air mata pun mengalir di wajah Hakuo.

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Ne, Dell, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Haku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Dell.

'Symphonia Amusement Park'

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di pintu gerbang taman bermain yang ditunjuk Dell.

"Wah~" Haku pun tercengang dengan keramaian yang ditimbulkan taman tersebut.

"Apa kau suka? Kalau tidak, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain kok." ucap Dell.

"S-suka kok! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Biasanya, aku selalu pergi dengan Hakuo-nii."

"Oh, baguslah. Ayo masuk." Dell pun menggandeng tangan Haku.

_"Dell..." _Wajah Haku pun merona merah, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Haku, kau mau naik wahana apa?" tanya Dell sambil melirik wahana-wahana yang ada.

"Hm..." Haku pun melihat ke sana ke mari, lalu matanya berhenti pada permainan ontang-anting.

"Kau mau naik itu?"

"Hn!" Haku pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

**-Skip-**

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali!" ujar Haku setelah turun dari ontang-anting.

"Oke, mau naik apa lagi?" tanya Dell sambil memberikan segelas jus kepada Haku.

"Arigatou. Hn..." Haku pun meminum jusnya, lalu matanya mencari-cari wahana di sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu.

'Ghost Mansion', itulah tulisan yang tertera di sebuah rumah tidak terawat yang tampak anker itu.

"Kau mau masuk ke sana?" tanya Dell seraya membuang gelas jusnya.

"Hn, iya." jawab Haku sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kau takut, jangan salahkan aku ya." ledek Dell sambil tersenyum usil.

Sebelum masuk, Haku sudah memegang lengan Dell erat-erat.

**-Di dalam Ghost Mansion-**

Kriek...

Blam!

"!" Haku tersentak kaget, ia memeluk Dell dari samping dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya suara pintu." ucap Dell berusaha menenangkan Haku.

Srek Srek

Shuu~~

Huu~~

"..." Haku pun hanya terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya berulang kali.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, terdengar suara orang (atau sesuatu) memanggil.

"Tolong..."

"?"

"Tolong... Aku..."

Dell dan Haku pun melihat sekeliling mereka, mencari asal suara itu.

"Tidak ada..." gumam Dell.

"Kembalikan..."

"He?"

"Kembalikan kekasihku!"

"?"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik Haku.

"Kyaaa!"

"Haku!" teriak Dell yang dengan cekatan menarik Haku.

Srek!

"Dell!" Haku pun langsung memeluk Dell, ia tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini 'kan cuma rumah hantu untuk main-main saja." Dell pun mengelus kepala Haku dengan lembut.

"..." Haku hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tangan tadi-yang menarik Haku-sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan sampai pintu keluar." ujar Dell seraya merangkul Haku.

Tap Tap Tap

Ruangan ini seperti sebuah gua, langkah kaki mereka menggema sehingga terdengar aneh.

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tunggu dulu... Suara langkah kakinya bertambah!

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Satu, dua... Ada dua orang yang berada di belakang mereka.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Dell dan Haku pun mempercepat langkah mereka.

Tap Tap Tap

Sialnya, dua orang yang tak dikenal itu juga mempercepat langkah mereka.

_"Cih, kuso! Rumah hantu macam apa ini? Keterlaluan sekali menakut-nakutinya!" _batin Dell kesal.

"Mau lari ke mana kalian?" ujar sebuah suara di depan mereka.

_"Ada di depan? Sejak kapan mereka mendahului kami?"_

"Dengar, pecundang! Tinggalkan gadismu, maka kau akan selamat, kalau tidak..." seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

_"Oh, ternyata preman yang meneror di rumah hantu, ya. Cih, merepotkan sekali."_

Dell pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Haku. "Kau tenang saja, orang-orang ini hanya preman biasa, jadi untuk sekarang ini, sembunyi saja di belakangku." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ha-hai!" Haku pun menuruti kata-kata Dell, ia bersembunyi di belakang Dell.

"Kalian pikir, aku akan semudah itu menuruti kata-kata preman seperti kalian?" ujar Dell sambil menatap tiga preman itu dengan sinis.

"Huh, sok jago kau rupanya." ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam-merah.

"Padahal kami kira, kau sama seperti laki-laki yang lain, mereka langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke pintu keluar, dan meninggalkan kekasih mereka." tambah seorang laki-laki berambut biru panjang.

"Ya, setidaknya, kita akan mendapatkan sedikit kesenangan." laki-laki berambut merah tadi tersenyum licik.

Laki-laki berambut hitam-merah-yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin geng preman itu-melangkah maju mendekati Dell.

"... Hahaha! Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kau lulus!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh?" Dell dan Haku pun bingung. "Lulus?"

"Yep!" ia pun tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Rook, anak dari pemilik rumah hantu ini. Yoroshiku!"

"Nama saya Soune Taya. Salam kenal! Maaf jika kami membuat anda kesal." ucap laki-laki berambut biru panjang tadi, sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Kasane Ted." ujar laki-laki berambut merah tadi. "_No offense_, ya! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap gadis-gadis sebelumnya kok."

"Iya, tujuan kami hanyalah, untuk membantu para gadis membuktikan cinta kekasih mereka." jelas Rook.

"Selamat, nona. Sampai sekarang ini, hanya kekasih anda yang lulus ujian ini." ucap Taya sambil tersenyum ke arah Haku.

"Ah, namaku Yowane Haku. Yoroshiku ne! Dan, t-terima kasih." respon Haku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Honne Dell desu. Yoroshiku." ucap Dell singkat.

"Gomenne, kami sudah membuat kekasihmu takut, Honne." ujar Ted.

"Daijobu. Setidaknya, aku bisa membuktikan pada Haku, kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Arigatou!" Dell pun tersenyum. "Ja ne!"

"Mata ashita, minna-san!" ucap Haku sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu Dell menggandeng tangannya.

"Tak disangka, masih ada laki-laki seperti kita ya." ucap Rook.

"Kau pede sekali, Rook." ujar Ted sweatdropped.

"Ha! Kau pasti sirik padaku, ya 'kan Ted?" ledek Rook sambil tersenyum usil.

"Sirik? Buat apa? Asal Teto menerimaku apa adanya, aku tidak peduli pada hal lain."

"Ano, kalian berdua, lebih baik kita bersembunyi lagi, kalau tidak, nanti pengunjung lain akan-" ucap Taya.

"Ah, iya, ayo!"

.

.

"Hn~ Walau menakutkan, tapi tadi menyenangkan juga ya, bisa bertemu orang-orang baik seperti mereka." ujar Haku sambil duduk di kursi taman.

"Ya." jawab Dell singkat. "Hei, kau lapar tidak, Haku?"

"Ng, iya..." jawab Haku malu-malu.

"Hn, kalau begitu, ayo kita cari makanan." ajak Dell.

"Hn!"

Tap Tap Tap

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan di food court taman bermain tersebut.

"Haku, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hm... Yakiniku saja."

"Oh, baiklah." Dell pun memanggil pelayan di food court tersebut. "Pelayan!"

"Ah, iya, anda mau pesan apa, kak?"

"Yakiniku-nya satu, lalu, nasi kare-nya satu. Dan minumannya..." Dell pun menatap Haku.

"Aku pesan air mineral saja." respon Haku.

"Baiklah, air mineralnya dua."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanannya!" ujar pelayan tersebut.

**-Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah selesai makan-**

"Haku, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Kalau ada, bilang saja padaku." ujar Dell sambil berjalan, menggandeng tangan Haku.

"E-eto..." Haku pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _"Ah! Tempat itu! Iya, selain itu, aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Dell..."_

"Hn?"

"Eto, ada... Ayo, ikut aku!" ujar Haku sambil tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Dell.

"..." Dell hanya diam dan mengikuti kata-kata Haku.

Tap Tap Tap

_"Hm... Jalan ini, sepertinya aku pernah melewatinya..." _batin Dell.

**-Beberapa menit kemudian...-**

"Nah, sudah sampai!" ujar Haku.

"Eh?"

Mereka sampai di atas bukit yang penuh dengan bunga lily. Dilengkapi dengan view matahari terbenam, tempat itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Dell ingat tidak, tempat ini?" tanya Haku yang lalu duduk di rerumputan.

"Ingat, di sini adalah... Tempat pertama kali, aku bertemu denganmu..." ucap Dell.

**-Flashback, 6 tahun yang lalu, di bukit yang sama-**

"Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto... Omoikitte maegami wo kitta 'dou shita no?' tte kikaretakute..."

"Hn, kau percaya diri juga ya, dengan suaramu itu." ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di rerumputan.

"E-eh?" wajah gadis yang tadi menyanyi itu pun memerah. "A-ano, se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sudah lama juga, sejak kau mulai menyanyi tadi." jawab Dell-anak laki-laki itu-dengan santai.

"Ah, a-aku tidak percaya diri dengan suaraku, makanya aku selalu menyanyi di sini, karena tempat ini jarang dikunjungi orang." jelas Haku-gadis yang menyanyi tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri?" tanya Dell seraya mendekati Haku-yang duduk agak berjauhan darinya. "Harus kuakui, suaramu bagus."

"E-eh? A-arigatou..."

"Hn, Honne Dell desu. Kau?"

"Ah, Y-Yowane Haku desu, yoroshiku ne, Dell-san!"

"Panggil aku Dell saja, Haku." ucap Dell. "Aku baru pindah ke kota ini, jadi, apa kau bisa menemaniku melihat-lihat?"

"Ah, ha-hai!"

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dell, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Haku.

"Di komplek Voyaki, blok A nomor 22." jawab Dell singkat.

"Wah, rumah kita berdekatan dong! Rumahku juga di komplek Voyaki, blok A nomor 25." Haku pun tersenyum.

"Oh..." respon Dell singkat. _"Ka-kawaii..."_

"Dell akan bersekolah di mana?"

"VocaGakuen. Kau?"

"Eh? Sama! Wah, semoga nanti kita sekelas ya!"

"Hn."

"Ano, Dell, ini sudah sore, a-aku harus pulang." ucap Haku.

"Hm, ya sudah. Ku antar ya?"

"Eh? T-tidak usah!"

"Rumah kita 'kan berdekatan. Lagipula, berbahaya kalau seorang gadis sepertimu pergi sendiri."

"Ah, ha-hai!"

-Di rumah Haku-

"Arigatou, Dell." ucap Haku.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" ujar Dell sambil berjalan pergi.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Haha, kalau diingat lagi, sepertinya aku jutek sekali padamu, ya. Gomenne..." ucap Dell.

"Daijobu desu. Yang penting sekarang..." Haku pun menyandarkan badannya di samping Dell. "Dell ada bersamaku..."

"..." wajah Dell memerah, lalu ia merangkul Haku. "Ya..."

"Ng, Dell?"

"Hn? Nani ka?"

"Kalau aku tidak ada, Dell akan sedih tidak?"

"... Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja!"

"!"

Gyut!

Dell pun memeluk Haku dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Haku."

"Dell..."

Tes... Tes...

Haku pun menangis.

"E-eh? Doushite, Haku? A-apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" ucap Dell agak panik melihat Haku menangis.

"T-tidak..." Haku pun mengusap air matanya. "Aku hanya..." _"Aku tidak bisa, mengatakannya kepasa Dell." _"Terharu dengan perkataan Dell."

"B-begitukah?" Dell pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "De-demo, perkataanku tadi, aku serius."

"Eh?"

"Kalau Haku tidak ada, aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa melanjutkan hidupku..." lanjut Dell.

"D-Dell..."

"Tapi, tidak apa, karena sekarang ini, Haku ada bersamaku." Dell pun tersenyum kepada Haku.

"..." Haku pun terdiam. _"Haruskah... Aku mengatakannya?"_

Hari pun sudah menjadi gelap. Matahari tak lagi terlihat.

"Dell... Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

"Apa itu, Haku?"

Haku lalu mendekati Dell, lalu menciumnya.

"... H-Haku?" wajah Dell pun merah padam.

"Daisuki yo, Dell."

"Hn, kau ini... Ah!"

Tiba-tiba, Dell teringat sesuatu.

"Hampir saja lupa, ini." Dell pun merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado kepada Haku.

"Ko-kore wa..."

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Haku." ucap Dell seraya mencium kening Haku.

"E-eh?"

"Hn, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri." ujar Dell sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, i-iya... Hehehe..." Haku pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _"Astaga, yang aku ingat hanyalah hari terakhirku untuk hidup, aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun."_

"Bukalah."

"Ha-hai!" Haku pun membuka kotak itu. Terlihatlah sebuah kalung emas putih berbentuk hati. "De-Dell, i-ini pasti mahal sekali..."

"Kau ini, tidak usah memikirkan harganya. Lagipula, biaya untuk membelinya juga dibantu oleh teman-teman."

"Dell... A-arigatou!" Haku pun memeluk Dell.

"Hn, dou ita." Dell pun mengelus kepala Haku. "Kau juga harus berterima kasih kepada yang lain."

"..." Haku pun terdiam, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haku?"

"Dell, aku rasa, aku harus minta tolong padamu, untuk menyampaikan terima kasihku untuk mereka..."

Tes... Tes...

Air mata Haku pun menetes lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Se-sebenarnya... Aku... Tidak bisa, bersama denganmu lagi... Aku..."

Deg!

"Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Haku pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Haku, kau kenapa? Kau... Mengeluarkan darah!" Dell pun panik. "Ayo, kita harus ke dokter!"

"Dell." Haku pun menarik lengan Dell. "Tidak usah. Sudah tidak perlu lagi. Aku, sudah tidak bisa sembuh..."

"Haku!"

"Aku senang, di hari terakhirku, aku bisa bersama dengan Dell, dan, aku bisa menerima hadiah ini, dari Dell, dan teman-teman yang lain..."

Dell pun memeluk Haku. "Jangan bilang begitu, Haku! Pasti ada cara-"

"Dell, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku untuk teman-teman, dan juga permintaan maaf, karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada mereka langsung..."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Haku!"

"Gomenne, Dell. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini, kepada Dell..."

"Haku..."

"Terima kasih, sudah mencintaiku, dan sudah memberiku kenangan-kenangan yang indah... De-"

Haku pun tidak sadarkan diri. Nafasnya... Terhenti begitu saja...

"Haku... Haku!"

Tik... Tik...

Hujan pun turun, seolah-olah menggantikan Dell untuk menangis.

"Haku..."

.

.

"Haku-chan..."

Miku, Neru, Meiko, serta teman-teman yang lain, menangis di depan makam Haku.

"Dell..." panggil Hakuo seraya menepuk pundak Dell.

"Kau... Sudah tau, tentang hal ini?" tanya Dell.

"... Ya." jawab Hakuo. "Gomennasai... Haku, memintaku untuk menyembunyikannya dari kalian, terutama, darimu, Dell."

"Ha-Haku pasti tidak ingin, kau sedih, karena itu dia tidak berani m-mengatakannya." ujar Deruko, imouto-nya Dell, seraya memeluk lengan Dell. Ia menangis.

"Haku..." gumam Dell.

.

_Aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu, Haku, walau sekarang tubuhmu mati, tapi aku yakin, jiwamu di alam sana, tetap selalu menemaniku..._

_Selamanya..._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Haku..._

.

_"I really am grateful, because you were once born here, to be with me..."_

**Owari**

**Gomennasai, minna, saya gak jago bikin fic sad ending, apalagi death chara, makanya saya latihan gini T,T**

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Haku!**

**Gomen aku bikin kau mati di sini "**

**Gomen juga buat Dell! Hontou ni gomennasai ,**

**Minna, RnR ya? :3**


End file.
